


Cody Regrets Everything

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody does some drinking but he is responsible about it, Cody regrets it nearly immediately, Codywan is very minor, Everyone else thinks it is hilarious, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Many other clones are mentioned or make appearances, Soft Wars, Squad Shebs, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Torrent and the Bad Batch become friends, brothers being jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Given that the first time the Bad Batch met any of Torrent, Jesse threw Wrecker through a wall, Cody figured he could be forgiven for thinking they wouldn’t get along very well. So, he didn’t see the risk when Clone Force 99 met the rest of Torrent. Cody will regret that for the rest of his life.Set in the Soft Wars AU by Project0506
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 39
Kudos: 481
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaito_Dragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defect and Regs: Which One is Crazier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482008) by [Kaito_Dragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel). 



> This is intended to be a follow up to Defects and Regs by Kaito_Dragneel.
> 
> Set in the Soft Wars universe.
> 
> The Soft Wars Discord spawns way, way too many new ideas. I regret both everything and nothing!

Priority Alert  
Hunter: Does Torrent make a habit of stealing troopers?

Priority Response  
Cody: Rex

Priority Response  
Rex: We don’t steal people. Wrecker and Tech wanted to come visit. So we picked them up. For a visit.

Priority Response  
Cody: **Rex**

Priority Response  
Rex: Yes?

Priority Response  
Cody: Take. Them. Back. They have work to do.

Priority Response  
Rex: You used to be more fun.

Priority Response  
Ponds: He was never the fun one.

Priority Response  
Rex: He was more fun than Wolffe. Or Bly.

Priority Response  
Bly: I’d claim insult, but it would be disingenuous.

Cody genuinely wondered how his life had come to this. 

Priority Response  
Rex: You don’t intervene and tell other people to give my ARCs back when they take them.

Priority Response  
Cody: Because you always have a plan in motion before I even hear about the situation.

Priority Response  
Rex: Very true.

CWCWCWCWCW

Priority Alert  
Hunter: If we were supposed to run a mission with Torrent, someone could have just told us. No need to come and pull the Havoc Marauder in by tractor beam.

Cody looked down at the bottle next to his hand and pondered if it was acceptable to drink straight from it since he was alone. He decided he had more dignity than that and poured himself a glass instead. It didn’t remain in the glass very long as he downed it in a single go. 

Priority Response  
Cody: Rex, I swear to the Force itself….

He poured another.

Priority Response  
Rex: Anakin didn’t get to meet the boys when they came to visit last time. Besides, it’s not like they really mind.

Cody sighed heavily before downing his entire second drink.

Priority Response  
Rex: Also, they will be very helpful on the mission we are about to start.

Cody regretted every single one of his life choices that had led him to this moment. He poured himself another drink.

Priority Response  
Hunter: The Batch doesn’t mind assisting Torrent with this mission, Commander Cody.

Priority Response  
Wolffe: No need to be such a suck up. He already likes you.

Cody downed the third drink, more certain than ever that he hated all of them.

Priority Response  
Ponds: Of course he likes them. Clone Force 99 was his idea after all.

Priority Response  
Bly: Wait, really? It was Cody’s idea?

Priority Response  
Ponds: Yep. He wanted to make sure even our vode who were very different got a chance. 

Priority Response  
Hunter: And we appreciate it.

That sobered Cody up a great deal. How many “defective” brothers had been decommissioned because the Kaminoans thought there was no place or use for them? He was grateful the Jedi had banned decommissioning altogether, so that Hunter and others of the Bad Batch were still alive for Cody to do something for. He’ll never forget the look on Obi-Wan’s face when he was told about decommissioning. It was the one and only time he had seen true fury on his General’s face. Apparently, he had taken General Skywalker to one of the training rooms in the Temple to tell him, so that Skywalker could work his rage out safely after he was told. He didn’t know how the other Generals had reacted, merely that from the time he told General Kenobi about it to the time it was officially banned was less than a standard day. Those clones who had still been on Kamino said it was days before the echoes of General Shaak Ti’s ice cold voice faded after her giving the stop order to the Kaminoans from decommissioning any more of the clones. 

Priority Response  
Cody: I’m sorry it took me as long as it did.

Priority Response  
Ponds: No one else thought to do it at all.

Priority Response  
Rex: You’ve always been that one step ahead of the rest of us, ori’vod.

Priority Response  
Bacara: You did what could be done.

Cody…was just not in a place to deal with this right now. Ghost had just come off a difficult campaign and he drank more than he should have and on an empty stomach to top it all off. He would deal with his guilt about this later.

Priority Response  
Cody: I’m sure you all have things to be doing.

CWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan showed up not long later. He brought another bottle of some sort of alcohol with him. Cody was grateful for the gesture, but he knew having any more that night would be a bad idea.

“I heard from Anakin that Torrent...acquired Clone Force 99 for their current mission.”

Cody snorted.

“That’s one way to put it.”

The Jedi sighed. It was a very specific sigh. Cody only ever heard it when the topic of discussion was General Skywalker.

“I had a feeling it wasn’t that simple. It never is with Anakin.”

The Marshal Commander retorted, “Nothing’s ever simple with any of Torrent. Never. Not once in any of their lives.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“Oh, dear. Is it worse than I already expected?”

It was Cody’s turn to sigh.

“Rex decided Torrent was going to “borrow” the Bad Batch for this mission because Anakin didn’t get to meet them last time. So apparently your former Padawan wanted to meet and play with their new friends.”

“I don’t suppose any of them thought to file paperwork on this, just to cover everything?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, they did not. I’m rather annoyed at Rex for that. He did it on purpose because he knew I’d do the paperwork part for him. He gets to have the fun and cause the chaos. I get the bureaucratic clean up,” The clone Commander lamented.

“Have you done something recently he’s trying to get back at you for?” The ever-astute Jedi asked.

Cody frowned, but nodded in acknowledgment a moment later.

“I did make him give Wrecker and Tech back after he “borrowed them” a few weeks back. This is likely payback for ruining his fun.”

Obi-Wan grinned ruefully at that.

“Shall I assist you with the paperwork? We can even make it sound like it was my idea.”

Cody grinned right back.

“Why, General, one would think you are trying to encourage them.”

“Why, my dear, whatever would give you that idea?”

Cody really did love this man.

CWCWCWCWCW

Priority Alert  
Hunter: The Batch likes Ahsoka very much. Wrecker wants to know why Torrent gets a little sister and he doesn’t.

Priority Response  
Rex: You guys don’t have a Jedi. You have to have a Jedi before you can adopt a Padawan.

Priority Response  
Hunter: I suppose we can’t just…borrow a Jedi? Just long enough to get a Padawan?

Before that day, Cody restrained himself to using a glass. But that comment made Cody’s decision for him that day. He took a long drink right from the bottle.

Priority Response  
Rex: No. Jedi rules are weird. Only one Padawan per Jedi, so you couldn’t borrow a Jedi just to get a Padawan. 

Priority Response  
Hunter: Commander Cody, is there a form to get a Jedi?

Cody put his head in his hands. Sweet Karking Force he was not dealing with this.

Priority Response  
Ponds: Technically there isn’t a form for that. But I could make one.

Cody officially hated all of them.

Priority Response  
Bly: I’m fairly sure that isn’t how that works.

Priority Response  
Ponds: It could be.

Priority Response  
Neyo: Am I the only one actually fighting this war?

Priority Response  
Bacara: No.

Priority Response  
Neyo: I meant besides you.

Priority Response  
Bacara: Then yes.

Priority Response  
Fox: Don’t group me in with these idiots. I’m babysitting all of kriffing Coruscant.

Cody wondered if spacing himself was a viable option. 

CWCWCWCWCW

Priority Alert  
Rex: Just because Cody interfered and made me give your boys back, doesn’t mean you get a free pass at mine, Hunter.

Priority Response  
Cody: Leave Me Out of This, You're on Your Own. That goes for all of you. I’m done. You want to play these games; you deal with the consequences.

Priority Response  
Doom: Ohhhhh, Cody’s favorites finally found the line.

Priority Response  
Cody: Doom. Do not start with me.

Priority Response  
Ponds: Everything ok, Cody?

Priority Response  
Cody: I haven’t slept in nearing 40 hours. My General is going on 48 without sleep. Most of our men haven’t slept in 30. There hasn’t been any caff in two days and we just got back on board the Negotiator after a week and a half on planet mud hell. I do not need this right now.

Priority Response  
Cody: So, you are on your own with this. If there are any serious injuries or damage to GAR property, whoever is responsible WILL regret it. 

Priority Response  
Bly: Rex, Hunter. I suggest you deal with this like adults and I suggest you do it now.

Priority Response  
Rex: Understood

Priority Response  
Hunters: Understood

Priority Response  
Bly: He’ll forgive you.

Priority Response  
Wolffe: Eventually.

Priority Response  
Bly: Not now, Wolffe.

Cody slammed his comm down and headed for the fresher.

Later that night, he contemplated apologizing to Rex and Hunter for his short temper. He decided against it. They needed the reminder that there were limits.


	2. The Apology...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said Rex did things the normal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is not at all the chapter 2 I initially had planned.  
> That chapter veered hard left into angst and that's not what I wanted for this (Cody has a mind of his own, folks!).  
> So if you are interested in an angstier follow up to this fic, stayed tuned for it in a few days.
> 
> Thanks to Kaysco for the inspiration for how this new chapter 2 went!

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody checked his comm right before going to bed. He wished he hadn’t. Once the others figured out he wasn’t paying attention, most of those close to him (and a few who weren’t but happened to have names like Neyo and Doom) teased Rex and Hunter mercilessly for finally get the short end of Cody’s temper. Most of the rest of them had before, so they felt justified in tormenting “Cody’s favorites” now that they had too. He sighed heavily before putting it back down. 

Nothing was on fire so it could all wait until morning.

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody hoped that his attitude a few days before would be enough to back Rex and Hunter off for a while. 

It both was. And wasn’t.

He had absolutely no idea how he felt about what he was looking at. He had gotten a vid message from Rex. A normal person would have sent a simple “sorry things got out of hand” message. A normal person would, at most, send a vid message saying those words. But Rex? No, Rex’ika could not do anything normal. It just wasn’t in his nature. Neither was it in the nature of the Bad Batch. 

Which left Cody staring at a _holo vid_. He was almost afraid to actually play it.

But he took a deep breath and pressed play.

The first scene was obviously taken from holo recorders in the main training room on the _Resolute_.

_Ahsoka was standing on Wrecker’s shoulders. The Murderball match was fiercely contested. Ahsoka was doing well as usual. But then all of a sudden…Wrecker came to a sudden stop. Ahsoka, not expecting it, tumbled off his shoulders and to the ground. Wrecker immediately picked her up and started fussing, while holding her completely off the ground.  
“Are you ok, vod’ika?” He asked worriedly.  
Ahsoka grinned.  
“I’m okay! I can fall a LOT farther and harder than that before I get hurt!” She assured.  
Reassured, Wrecker put her down.  
From across the training room Jesse yelled that Ahsoka hitting the ground meant the game was over.  
“Rematch!” The young Togruta yelled immediately.  
“OYA!” Sounded from around the room.  
Ahsoka promptly grabbed Wrecker’s arm and climbed back into position.  
“We got this, little sister!” Wrecker said with a feral grin.  
“Yeah, we got this!” The Padawan agreed, grin equally as feral.  
Fives tripped over his own feet ten seconds later, distracted by something Echo yelled from the sidelines.  
Ahsoka laughed so hard, she tumbled right back off Wrecker. _

The scene shifted. Cody wasn’t sure where this footage was from.

_Anakin, Echo and Tech were sitting on the floor. In front of them was a mostly put back together droid.  
“No, no! That’s not where that part came from!” Anakin suddenly cried.  
“Yes, it is,” Echo disagreed.  
“No!” Anakin said firmly before pointing at another spot. “That’s where that came from!”  
Tech obviously agreed with Anakin’s assessment. He reattached the part.  
The droid immediately started smoking.  
“See! You put it in the wrong place, take it off!” Echo urged.  
“It is smoking. I will not touch it,” Tech said bluntly.  
“Can’t you use the Force?” Echo asked Anakin.  
Apparently, that hadn’t occurred to the Jedi who immediately used the Force to remove the part.  
“Well…at least it didn’t actually catch fire!” The General said with a smile.  
The droid immediately sparked and caught fire.  
“You had to say it,” Tech said, already sounding long suffering.  
R2-D2 ended up putting out the fire, whistling insults at the idiot organics he was stuck dealing with. _

The scene changed again. The footage was obviously from someone’s helmet.

_Torrent was traipsing through the woods. After arriving in a clearing, Rex gave the order to stop and set up a basic camp for the night.  
“We’ll stay here for the night. Tomorrow will be the training exercise. They we spend tomorrow night on planet again. We return to the ship the morning after. Everyone has their jobs. Clear?” The Captain asked.  
Various responses of “Yes, sir!” filtered through.  
The footage obviously skipped a bit, but it was still the same evening.  
Jesse, Fives, Hevy and Hardcase were standing by a pile of some kind of fruit like plant.  
“We can’t eat them, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t useful!” Fives said with the kind of grin that always meant trouble.  
“If any of you hurt yourselves with whatever it is you have decided you are doing, you are on your own. You can come to me ONLY if you are going to bleed out,” Kix said, voice devoid of all emotion.  
“Rude,” Jesse retorted.  
Kix gave him a completely unamused glare.  
Fives stood by a tree with several of the fruit things on his head.  
Hardcase was facing him, blaster in hand grinning like a fool.  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” Came Rex’s voice.  
“Don’t you trust Hardcase’s aim? This is totally safe!” Jesse scoffed.  
“You have no idea what could be in that plant,” Rex snapped back.  
“In their defense, I scanned it. There’s nothing in it that is harmful, it just isn’t edible,” Kix intervened.  
Rex shot Kix a displeased glance.  
“I didn’t say it was a good idea. I just said it probably won’t kill them,” Kix defended.  
Rex gave a resigned sigh and waved a hand in their direction.  
The miscreants all cheered.  
Hardcase fired a single shot. He hit the middle fruit.  
All three on Fives’ head promptly exploded and he was covered in sticky goo.  
He also immediately started sneezing.  
Rex threw an unimpressed look at Jesse before turning to glare at Kix.  
“I never said it would be pleasant. I just said it wasn’t harmful,” The medic stated blandly.  
Jesse and Hevy immediately rushed to Fives’ side to try to help.  
“There’s a river half a klick that way,” Rex said, gesturing off to the right. “Fives, go clean up. Kix, you get to babysit while he does. The rest of you, make yourselves useful. I really don’t care where.” _

The next scene was obviously from that same trip. It was also helmet footage, though Cody still wasn’t sure whose.

_“Did you learn nothing from last night?” Dogma asked Jesse.  
“What are the odds that this plant will do the same thing?” Jesse countered.  
“Not high, but they are incredibly high that this one will also cause problems,” Dogma replied. “Find another problem plant and you are writing your own report for it. I’m sure the Captain will agree with me.”  
Torrent came to a stop in a new clearing.  
“Ok, boys. We are taking an hour break for midmeal and rest. You should know your job; if I have to remind you what it is, you get to help with orientation next time we get new shinies!” Rex said.  
Groans went around the men as they all scrambled to get to their assigned tasks.  
The footage jumped a bit.  
Hardcase, Jesse and Fives were tossing small rocks at a pile of bigger rocks. When they ran out of rocks, Hardcase moved to grab more. As he reached the edge of the clearing, he started to shout.  
“IT’S TRYING TO EAT ME!” He screeched.  
The other two came running, Rex not far behind them.  
Hardcase’s ankle was caught in the jaws of some kind of carnivorous plant. Judging by the rocks, they had obviously hit it several times and it was expressing its displeasure.  
But it wasn’t a very big plant. It certainly wouldn’t be comfortable but it wasn’t anything worth carrying on about.  
Fives doubled over laughing. Jesse was trying to figure out how to get the plant to let go but it was hard because of his own laughter. Rex had his head in his hands. _

The scene changed again.

_Crosshair, Fives, and Echo were standing in front of some targets.  
“Ok, blasters on stun!” Echo ordered.  
They all did that and stepped up to the range.  
Crosshair pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He frowned. He checked the charge. It was dead. Considering it had been charged earlier, the blaster was obviously malfunctioning. He stepped back to put the blaster aside when all of a sudden, a stun bolt discharged from it.  
It hit Fives low on the butt.  
Fives yelped as his legs gave out under him.  
Crosshair started swearing.  
Echo put his head in his hands.  
The footage jumped.  
Fives, Crosshair and Echo were in medbay. Kix was standing there shaking his head. Hunter and Rex looked torn between irritation and amusement.  
“It was an accident!” Echo said.  
“A convenient one,” Fives grumbled.  
“Trust me, if I wanted to shoot you, it wouldn’t be a stun bolt to the shebs,” Crosshair said, completely deadpan.  
Rex turned a completely unimpressed look on Hunter.  
“He’s right though,” Hunter said with a shrug.  
Rex’s eyes narrowed.  
“Crosshair is very sorry this happened,” Hunter corrected.  
“That’s what I thought,” Rex said with a glare.  
“I’m fine, sir, really!” Fives said.  
“You’re an idiot is what you are. All of you. You’re lucky I like you,” The Captain said.  
Fives pouted. Echo looked like a kicked Tooka.  
Rex sighed like he regretted everything about his life. _

Cody…had absolutely no idea what he had just watched or why.

He read the message that had been included with the vid:

_To the best ori’vod we could ask for!  
-All of your favorite vod'ikase _

Cody snorted. 

Well, ok. Maybe he didn’t _completely_ hate all of them.

Even if they were a pain in the shebs.


End file.
